Something Happened
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: Something has happened to Jacob and many of his Werewolf brothers they're now sisters! Will they be able to work threw this until they're male again? Mood swings in this fic have nothing to do with Jasper and all to do with a certain time of month.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.

AN: This takes place after Eclipse but Jacob never ran away but was sad/pissed off about the new of Edward's and Bella's wedding. He is still in La Push. Keep this in mind as you read Bella's POV or else other wise it won't make sense.

-Darling

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke in the morning to Edward's cold arms around her, as usual. Everything was right in the world for the moment. A morning greeting was exchanged between Edward and I; then I slipped into the bathroom for the first human moment of the day. Business was taken care of as well as breakfast and off we were to the Cullen's domain to arrange things for the wedding. It was my, the human's, lunch break when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered the ringing nuisance. "Why hello Charlie… Yes she's here… Why wouldn't she be aloud to leave?" Charlie answered Carlisle's questioned and must've asked to talk to me for Carlisle then summoned me to speak with my father over the phone. Carlisle returned to his study.

"Hey dad." I was relieved to extend my break from the pre-wedding stress.

"Bella, listen." He sounded worried. "Sam called and he really needs you to come down to La Push."

"Why?" I was honestly curious. If the pack needed me then why isn't Jacob calling me?

"He wouldn't elaborate but he says Jacob is concerned in the matter and he's worried." My breathing tensed and my heart began to race. _What's the matter with him? _Suddenly my stress increased by 20. My head began to fill with clutter. _Please say he's not depressed or suicidal or…dead. _ _It wasn't my fault was it? _I couldn't breathe at the thought.

"Bella?" Edward had heard my thunderous heart as I began to think. His voice shocked my brain into remembering how to speak.

"Call Sam back. Tell him I'll be down there and that I'm leaving right now." I hung up without a goodbye. _Jacob wait please don't do anything rash!_

"Bella?" He gripped my shoulders as I turned to face him. "What's the matter? You're flushed… Bella? BREATHE!"

"I have to go to La Push something's wrong with Jacob." Edward, visibly relieved, slackened his grip on my shoulders. Concern was still evident in his eyes but it wasn't for Jacob. This concern was for how much whatever happened would hurt me.

"Let me drive you." He offered.

"No you can't cross the boundary." But how was I going to get there my truck was still at Charlie's.

"Take my car. Your truck won't get you there safely." I disliked the comment against my truck but nonetheless I agreed with a nod. At my nod he was gone then returned with his keys. _I don't care if I speed I HAVE to get down there. Apparently Jacob took me marrying Edward a little to hard. Oh god won't be able to live if I can't stop him._

**Jacob's POV**

It was dawn and I was still in my wolf form with most of the pack minus Sam, Leah, Collin, and Brady. Sam had to return to Emily for the night. He only stayed long enough to give us instructions. Emily was sick. I mean like can't-stand-up-because-if-you-do-you'll-pass-out sick. Well…may not like that Sam was only really thinking about weak she was there was no details, but I don't think it would've done much to know more. So we spent the night following his instructions. I was heading home when I heard a scream. A high-pitched feminine scream had come from the clearing I had just left.

_Jacob get back here now! You won't believe this!_ Embry sounded amused. I turned around assuming that his amusement was related to the screaming. Then the thoughts of my brothers hit me. All everyone was viewing the same thing but Seth's thoughts were not present. The view seemed to be of Leah scrambling to put on pants but Leah wasn't with us tonight and Leah would never have forgotten a shirt nor would she steal a pair of her brother's sweats.

I bounded into the clearing and saw the sight for myself. It was not Leah, as I already knew, but Seth. All my questions about the scream had been answered. Though he looked shocking like his sister he was shorter, hair lighter, and with unmistakably bigger boobs.

Seth was struggling to cover himself who was now a her.

_How'd he end up like this?_ Was a common thought throughout the pack.

_What if some one else phases back to a girl? _ It was Quil.

_Don't be silly Quil that's not very likely_. I truly thought that too as I responded.

Our silent conversation dragged on all of us completely forgetting that Seth could not hear us.

"Hey!" Seth voice was a light soprano. It rang threw the clearing of wolves, all eyes turned to him. "Can I please borrow someone's shirt? Because, as much as I love sanding here, as a girl, without a top on I kinda wanna be covered." Sarcasm etched in Seth's pleading voice.

Purely out of kindness Jared (or because he's the only one who ever carries a shirt with his clothes) walked forward phasing back to his human self. Quil's fears were confirmed when Jared's face contorted into an expression of shock. He did not scream as Seth did but a slur of curse words could be heard as the female Jared dashed behind a tree.

_How unladylike._ I shoot a glare at Paul.

"Seth, take the tank top," Jared paused realizing the voice change; he was now a mildly low Alto. He then tossed a white bundle out to Seth who hurriedly put it on. Feeling a little more comfortable Seth's arms tentatively fell to his sides. "Alright, all of you listen up." Jared commanded revealing himself. It was like looking at a Tomboy. Jared was wearing a men's baggy sweat pants and braless under a hooded sweatshirt. "I know I'm not Sam."

I growled. _It's not like he's Beta either!_ I thought irritably.

Jared shot a glance at me. "Or Jacob." I barked in delight.

_Jacob honestly it wasn't _that_ big of a deal!_ Embry's temper flared.

_Cool it Embry it's not a big deal._ Quil's soothing thoughts permeated our minds and Embry growled. The barks spilled from Embry's mouth as he lounged for our mutual friend, our brother, Quil.

I jumped in front pushing Embry back; I was bigger than Quil. _This is so not you it's usually Paul being quick tempered._

_HEY!_

Paul's internal outburst and my metal comments stopped Embry in his tracks as realization swept over him.

I'm SO sorry! He whimpered. I really don't know what got into me!! I'm such a jackass. He crumpled to his feet still whimpering. Please forgive me! If he was in human form he may very well have been sobbing.

"Pull it together EVERYONE!" Jared Shouted. All heads snapped toward Jared. "Go home, phase back to your human form. If your female get dressed go to Sam's. If your male, hopefully most of you are, get dressed and go to Sam's as well. He wanted us to meet there." The pack just sat there gawking at Jared. "Well what are you waiting for."

We dispersed all heading for our homes. Paul gave Seth a ride back to Seth's house.

_Seth's jacking some of his Leah's clothes! _Paul's amusement gushed from the sentences.

_Jared thinks it's likely that more of us could phase back to a female?_ Embry questioned obviously worried.

_I sure hope not. _Quil's voice was the last one I heard before I reached my house. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _ When I open my eyes I'll see my very, very, manly body._ I thought to myself and opened my eyes…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

()()()()()

My pants felt uncomfortable loose. It was a new feeling because usually I worried about the opposite. I had my never used belt tightest it would go but it only seemed to weigh down my pants. My shirt hung around me down to my knees. Heck! I barely had to wear pants it was so long on me.

"Now I know how Bella feels all the time." I was quite a bit shorter now as a girl. No one really wanted to respond.

"Speaking of Bella she's on her way down right now. She'll be able to help."

Sam had called Charlie to get Bella down here to help. We wouldn't was ordinarily call Bella but seeing as pretty much every female we new was on that stupid girl's week –long shopping trip and Emily severely under the weather we truly did not have much choice.

We all just kind of sat around. Jared was at the dining table; Embry at one end of the couch with Paul on the other end. I was sprawled very unladylike across Sam's recliner. Sam, still male, leaned up against the living room wall, eyes on his now female pack and ears listening for the sound of Emily wake up. Seth sat cross-legged on the rug next to me in Sam's recliner.

Collin and Brady the two young one weren't with us last not and I assume they must not have been affected for they would have found us quickly if this happened to them. Leah, also absent; she was with Sue and the rest of the women related to the pack.

"Seth you're _so_ lucky you actually have fitted clothes to wears." Embry was one of the unfortunate males gone female who, like me, did not fit into some of Emily's loaned out clothing. He compromised bye wearing a T-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

Paul finally spoke up trying to relieve some tension. "Anyone find any similarities to boob size and dick size? Cause I certainly did!" Sam glanced at him and shook his head.

"I didn't find many." An a-cup Quil answered.

"Can we end this conversation before it goes to far. As a matter of fact it already has. SO SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Embry was loosing his temper for the second time that day. "God I hope Bella shows up soon." He finished his rant and curled up into the fetal positions rocking back and forth slightly.

Jared just sat in a chair head slumped on the table, stomach gurgling.

"Sam you wouldn't happen to have some chocolate." The eager young Clearwater turned toward Sam. "Sorry but I'm really craving that right now."

"Uh…"Sam looked confused by the sudden break in silence. "Yeah it's in the cupboard next to the fridge."

"Thanks!" He hopped up and almost sprinted into the kitchen. He returned grasping a bar of Hershey's Milk Chocolate in his hands. After he relieved the chocolate bar of its wrapper he starred at it. His bright eyes devouring it before it entered his awaiting mouth. Quil swiftly strode over unbeknownst to Seth. He grab the bar broke it in half, gave the smaller portion of it to Seth and shoved the other half in his mouth.

"Good little girls share." Quil patted Seth on the head and continue to the bathroom.

"That. Was. Mine." The innocent Seth and reserved Seth longed at Quil's legs. Seth wrapped his arms around the legs of the offender. Quil dropped to the ground.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING LITTLE MONGRUELL!!" It was a screech that made everyone jump. Quil scrambled to her feet. Seth mirrored.

"You stole my chocolate!!" They were evenly matched if though all they did was glare at each other.

"That's enough!" I looked to where the voice was coming from. I would have thought it to be Sam but, this voice was female. It was Jared. He'd moved from his position at the table. "I've had it with these stupid outburst I'm in pain, and I'm stressed out, and I'm bloated, and…and…" He burst into sobs collapsing back into her seat.

"Shut up! All of you control yourselves! Emily's sick she needs he rest and she's not going to get it with all this noise!" Sam had had it with all the immature boys that were now girls! Sam's hands were shaking. Paul walk up to him gripping him on the shoulders.

"Sam listen to me you have to—" Paul, who was being calm for once, was cut of by the unmistakable sound of a hacking cough. In a heartbeat Sam was in he and Emily's bedroom comforting her.

We were silent.

"Seth leave Quil alone. Quil go do whatever you were going to do before Seth and you started fighting." I jumped as the door was about to be beaten down. Whoever was knocking was in a hurry. Paul went to answer it.

"Why hello Bell—" She pushed past him frantic.

"Where is he? Tell my where he is?!" She was clutching to the front of Paul's shirt.

Paul, clearly uncomfortable, asked, "Where's who?"

"Jacob! WHERE THE HELL IS MY JACOB!?" Bella's eyes were turning red.

"He's—,"

"No! No! He can't be dead! Its all my fault! It—,"

"Bella!" I gripped her shoulder making her look at me.

"Where is he!" I forgot for a second I didn't look like her Jacob.

"Bella it's me! ME! This is why Sam called you down." I moved so Bella could see the pack in female.

"J-Jacob?"

"Yeah that's me." She hugged me. I could have swore there was an actually dog in the room because I could hear whimpers. Apparently Bella could to because she pulled out of the hug.

"Embry?" Her brow furrowed and she looked at the young woman on the couch.

"My stomach hurts." He looked like I helpless puppy.

"I need to talk to Sam," She was suddenly business like and if on cue Sam walked out of his bedroom. "Sam!"

"Shh, Emily needs her sleep."

"Oh sorry." Bella whispered in return.

"That goes for the rest of you too." Sam glared around the room. We all cringed. All was silent but Embry's whimpers.

"Sam, may I have Carlisle come down and help as well?" Sam thought for a moment and spared a glance toward Embry and Jared both clearly in pain.

"Yes."

"Thank you and I have one other question."

"And that would be?" She raised herself up on her toes and whispered into Sam's ear. "Hell no, really?" She continued to whisper. "Yes, _yes!_ That would be good."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I need to make some calls." She walked purposefully out of the front door pulling out her silver cell phone.

**Bella's POV**

"Hello, Carlisle?"

"Oh Bella how is it down in La Push?" He sounded slightly concerned. "Is everyone fit and healthy?"

"Yes, but the problem is the packs now strictly female…" There was silence and Carlisle registered what I said. He didn't respond so I continued. "I'm going to need help because it looks like the pack is majorly PMSing. They're not going to know what's going on and… and some going to 'start' soon."

"I'll be right down, is Sam okay with that?"

"Yes I checked,"

"Okay see you soon." I hung up and dialed Alice's phone.

"Hi Bella." My soon-to-be pixie sister-in-law greeted me.

"Alice I have a project for you. It involves shopping." I knew she'd accept the moment I said this. "Go out and get under wear multiple sizes. The pack switched sexes some how and they're going to need underwear and feminine hygiene products.

"Okay, Bella I'll be happy to go shopping for you! What sizes do you need?"

"You're going to have to just get some of each they're about six of them and they're close to the same size but when it comes to the products I don't know. I'd say get a wide variety it doesn't matter with six of them they'll go threw them." _I seriously can't believe this is happening, here I am telling my friend to go get tampons for a pack of wolves that suddenly became female. What a great way to start my day._

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can. Well better get going see ya soon!" The line was now absent of voice. _Alice is way to cheery for this situation._

The door open and I could hear some one walking toward me. "Bella?" It was Jacob "Um… it's Embry... he's, no she's… really hurt."

* * *

Preview:

"Oh... Damn" She moaned. "It hurts so bad!" Tears welled in her eyes as her arms clutched her abdomen.

"Why is he hurting so bad Bella? What's wrong with him?"

* * *

AN: So if you didn't get why Bella was worried about Jacob being suicidal and stuff here's the answer: Bella chose Edward leaving Jacob depressed. She was worried that the rejection and the new about the wedding drove him over the edge.

That's for reading!! I'd appreciate reviews, thanks. I'll plan on continuing but I don't have the whole story laid out yet. Your Reviews will help me post more!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously_

_The door open and I could hear some one walking toward me. "Bella?" It was Jacob "Um… it's Embry... he's, no she's… really hurt."_

* * *

I sighed and walked purposefully toward the house. Pushing open the door moans filled my ears. There was Embry curled into a ball shaking with pain.

"Embry?" I approached him.

"Oh... Damn" She moaned. "It hurts so bad!" Tears welled in her eyes as her arms clutched her abdomen.

"Why is he hurting so bad Bella? What's wrong with him?" Seth's innocent now feminine eyes questioned her.

"Her." My voice was flat. _How am I supposed to tell them what's going to happen?_

"Yeah, sorry, I keep forgetting." His bashful voice replied.

This truly was going to be difficult. They're all going to start eventually.

"Well you shouldn't and if you do the cramps should be a constant reminder." The room was frozen in aw. _Good start Bella now just keep going._

"You mean to tell me—" Paul started but I cut him off.

"That each of you are going to get your period, yes." _It's over. Telling them is over now I just have to deal with everything else__**, great! **_ Tensions were high already this was going to make some one phase to their wolf form. That didn't happen however; instead a sob broke the tension.

"I don't want to be a girl!!" Seth wailed sprinting into the bathroom. More sobs could be heard from behind the closed door. Eyes darted to one another and then to the bathroom door.

"Someone _do_ something." Well I _was _going to do something but Jacob beat me there.

"Seth, please it'll be alright." Jacob cooed threw the wooden barrier.

"No it won't!! I'm bleeding already."

"We can help you—" Who ever knew Jacob was so in touch with his feminine side.

"No you can't; I HATE being a girl."

"You're right _we_ can't help you but Bella can." All eyes turned toward me.

"Uh…Seth?" I walked over to where Jacob was standing in front of the door. "I know it's scary but you have to talk to some one to help you threw this."

"I want to handle it all by myself." He whined threw the door sounding hopeless. Become more child-like as his hormones told hold of him. "My pants feel really wet."

"Alice is going to be here very soon and we'll get you all set with a pad and comfy again." A waved of discomfort swept threw the room.

"NO! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"Seth! Shut up and be a man." Shouted an angry Sam. Sam did not realize his mistake until Seth's sobs relapsed.

Threw the sobs you could hear Seth whining "But I'm not a man!"

Now was time for action. Now was time to force her way threw the locked door and physically comfort Seth. She wanted to hug him in his very her form. Just by impulse she reached for the door handle. It turned easily. But wait wasn't it supposed to be locked.

"Has that door been unlocked this _whole_ time?" Paul asked. Some of the pack shrugged. He looked pissed at the response. "So they me _why _we waited so long to shut the kid up."

"Because, no one knew it was unlocked." Jared snapped back.

"I did!" Suddenly Quil was happy, go figure.

"Shut-up Quil, you should have said something."

"But…but that would've impolite." Gosh they whine so much I'm getting a headache.

"You mean to tell me I'm about ready to wet myself because it was impolite?" Paul's anger was growing.

"Yup!" Quil smiled.

"Well you know what I think is impolite? Do you?" Quil shook his head. "Pissing yourself on your Alpha's carpet!" He walked huffing to Jacob and I still in front of the bathroom door. Pushing us aside he yelled "Seth you tight assed little baby face" Tight assed baby face? What kind of insult is that? It sounds more like a compliment. "Get the hell out of the bathroom right now! Or I'm coming in by force." Paul didn't even wait for a response he flung open the door; walked in; threw Seth out; and slammed the door in everyone's face. Seth crashed into me. Looking straight into my eyes and tears poured from hers. Her arms wrapped around me. I just held her. It was definitely awkward I just hope Alice gets here before all of they all start bleeding. Embry's whimpers brought me back out of my thoughts. I had to do something.

"Sam do you have some painkillers?" _Everyone has painkillers right?_

"No," Sam was looking weaker and weaker. I don't blame him the pack of PMSing females outnumbered him.

"A hot water bottle maybe?" Embry whimpered again.

"Uh…maybe let me go check." He retreated into his bedroom to look.

A very relieve Paul walked out of the bathroom. She smirked at Seth still gripping me for life.

"You might want to call Leah or Sue; the little baby there might not make it without his mama and a diaper."

"I can take care of myself AND I do not need a diaper!"

"Well you need something to catch that blood."

"I could be wrong but isn't a pad supposed to catch the blood?" Jacob looked curious but extremely stupid at the same time. Sure he knew the basics but didn't he ever know he had to sisters and a mother for some of his life.

"Jacob haven't you ever had 'The Talk'? Like the first one when we go threw puberty." Quil asked.

"Well not from Billy if that's what you're asking. I kinda slept threw the one at school so most of the stuff I just learned from you and Embry. Then of course I _did _pay attention to 'The Sex Talk' cause that was just a good thing to know."

"Says Jacob the virgin." Paul smirked.

"Shut up! That's not a bad thing…uh…most of the time." They all snickered "Is anyone going to answer my question?"

"Yes Jacob that's what it for." I answered; then I saw Sam, the one and only male in the house, reappeared with a box in his hands.

"Bella I don't know if this will help but here." He shoved the box in my hands and back away blushing. The box read: _Hot Patch for Menstrual Cramp Relief_. Apparently the word menstrual freaked him out.

I sighed

"Embry?" Cooing his name as I was walking toward her. "Embry I have something that will help you with your cramps." Her eyes darted straight up and looked into mine.

"Really?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yup but you're going to have to get up and put it on." He nodded and moved gingerly grabbing the box.

"So I'd put it on in the bathroom right?" He questioned.

"Yes, Embry." Once again the bathroom was in use again, this time by Embry. Sitting on the spot Embry had just vacated, I was now facing the group. "Alice should be here soon with underwear and pads."

"Alice? You mean the blood sucking pixie?" Jared asked.

I glared at him. "No Alice my friend who's a vegetarian vampire."

"Whatever." I sighed at his response. _Stupid Hormones._

Now the question is who's going to start next. Seth already has.

Embry reentered the hormonal blob that had decided to plant itself in Sam's living room. Quil, shifting uncomfortably, spoke:

"I feel really weird in my pants." _Oh shit!_ "It feels gooey and sticky."

"Quil you better get the hell off my furniture this instant!" Sam bellowed at Quil.

Quil, obeying, hopped up off the chair and Alice burst into the room.

"God! You guys reek! I can smell you 2 miles away!!"

And the room starts crying.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I didn't know why I started crying it just hurt to hear that Alice said I smelled. I've never felt this way before. It's like a combination of pissed-off and sad that frequently jumps to happiness then back to the way it was before. Seriously how do girls put up with this? Where did all "I'm so horny" thoughts go? I'm usually buzzing with testosterone and thinking about various magazines I had to wane me off Bella. To be honest the thought of those magazines make me want to gag now. Well at least I'm a straight girl and a straight guy when I was one. Wait am I? I have a similar mind to what I had when I was a dude but what if the reason penises don't freak me out in this body is because I'm GAY!? O.M.G. I'm a gay dude? No I can't be I had to many graphic dreams about Bella…HOLEY SHIT! Did I really just use Internet slang in my thoughts? Bad Jacob! Bad Jacob! So back to the worry at had. I'm a bisexual dude and a straight girl. W.T. no Jacob you are not going to say that you would stay it like this:

"WHAT THE FUCK?" YES! I'm so awesomely rad; I totally just pulled that off. Uh huh! I'm so manly! Uh huh! Oh yeah! You know it! I'm no sissy, Nuh uh! I'm a Man! Oh yeah!

"Is there something you would like to tell us Jacob?" Bella asked soothingly. I didn't get it. Why was everyone looking at me?

"I don't get it I wasn't saying anything."

"No, to scream 'what the fuck' and then started smiling. Why would anything ever be weird with that?" Seth snapped sarcastically.

"Oh I was trying to be manly. I guess my thoughts didn't stay in my mind."

"They sure as hell didn't stay in your mind you pussy." Well Quil's a bitch. It had been a bit since Alice had arrived. I think Quil was padded now. He should be in a better mood but whatever. I guess if I felt like I've been de-penis-ed and wearing something that feels a heck of a lot like a diaper I'd be a bitch too. By the way I'm choosing not to respond to Quil's comment. I may have a pussy but I certainly am not one.

"So I've decided that we're all going shopping to get you guys some bras then we'll swing by my house and you can look at some of the clothes we don't want anymore!" Alice's voice rang with enthusiasm.

"But vampires smell funny!" I whined. Seriously I don't want to puke!

"Jake, none was you can phase anymore." Bella sounded pissed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Can you smell Alice right now?" What kind of stupid question is that of course I can smell the most tolerable of her vampire friend.

" 'Course I can! _See!_" I sucked in threw my nose and smell…nothing? "What the hell! It's smells normal!"

"No shit Sherlock, while you were off in la-la-land we discovered that." Paul sniped at me.

"Oh and by the way you can't phase anymore we found that out ages ago…actually you were there and for the most part sane." Embry most be feeling better he answered in a compound sentence, well; at least I think it was compound.

"HEY! I remember that!" Maybe I was a little to enthusiastic with my response.

"SHUT UP! For Christ sakes how's Emily going to get better if she can't FUCKING SLEEP!" Sam bellowed at us.

"That's a very good question Sam? Can you tell me why you're adding to the noise as well?" We all turned to face a disgruntled and rather P.O.ed Emily.

* * *

A/N: Jeeze oh pete's I'm such a slacker there is really no excuse for not posting sooner. I apologize but hey at least it's finally up!

* * *

Preview

"Some of them smell funny."

"Uh Emmett half of them got their periods."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for reading!!!!

So, I convinced my boyfriend to read this. He has only read twilight and none of the other books so he was a little lost. Like a good dude he read it and he's like "I'd think it would be pretty to get a phone call saying that a bunch of dudes are now girls.". Anyways it's helped me get going on this chapter! A give a BIG thanks to him because I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this chapter.

And a big thank you from me for waiting so long for me to update!

_Previously_

"That's a very good question Sam? Can you tell me why you're adding to the noise as well?" We all turned to face a disgruntled and rather P. Emily.

"Um…er…Emily? Please I was only trying to help." Sam whimpered.

"Well I distinctly remember waking up to your voice more than once." Sam gulped. "And I'm not very happy with that." The fierce glare Emily shot at us softened. "Oh, you poor things. You must be scared to death. Suddenly female and your bodies are going threw all those changes…"

Oh hell no! I already had to sit threw this a few years back! LALALA I'm not listening!!!! Mary had a little lamb little lamb little. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white a snow…with blood. Blood? Oh shit! (AN: Wow that was really random)

"Alice don't kill Mary's lamb!!!!!"

The whole room was staring at me again.

"SO, like I was saying Carlisle is just going to meet us back at my place because he wants to give them a check up to figure the differences from their human male bodies." Alice continued with out a care.

"Well let's start measuring for bras!" Bella _is_ trying to make us _more_ uncomfortable.

"I don't wanna!" Man QUIL…heh….WOMAN Quil you are such a pussy…hey another joke!

Carlisle POV

This is not how I was planning to spend my Saturday. Ug! Stupid wolves! I was supposed to spend my afternoon having some fun…with Esme. (Go to Carlisle's dreamy Lemon sequence).

"Uh…" He snapped out of his disgusting (at least to Edward the virgin) dream sequence by Edward his eldest "son".

"Sorry Edward." He shrugged.

"So these wolves are girls now?"

"Yep! But not only are they girls. They're menstruating girls!" False cheer etched in his voice.

"Oh JOY! You're going to have a field day aren't you! This is something that you've never seen before! That's a first isn't it? Dr. Carlisle Cullen the first to report on the change in gender of a pack of shape-shifting boys!" Edward's sarcasm was growing thick.

"Edward I would be surprise if you were the menstruating girl." His expression contorted into a face of utter disgust and shock. With out another word he turned and walked out of my office.

_Edward could you please tell Jasper to get the hell out of here? His emotions will drive us all mad._ Hoping that Edward would follow threw he returned to setting up for examining the pack of girls. _Oh and Edward? You and your other siblings would be advised to leave as well. The smell is going to be awful._

They were going to be here soon. _Remember Carlisle be professional!_

_The time past and eventually here is what I think is Seth, is it?_ Anyways she was sitting in her gown on the examination table. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began the examination. He examined her from head to toe and then saved the worst for last, a vaginal examination.

"Everything seems to be fine. Though you are slightly aroused at the moment."

"What!?!?" Seth squeaked, "How did you know?" She began to turn red.

"Well," He chuckled and continued. "For one thing I just examined you and for another I could smell it."

"Oh, how?"

"Vampire." He replied simply.

She softly said "Oh,"

"So, have you noticed anything strange?"

"I'm bleeding." _Now duh!_

"Well that is to be expected. You're a woman now. Besides that anything else?"

"Well…um…this is embarrassing but when I'd usually get a hard-on in my male body I feel really warm…uh down there." Seth looked down blushing.

"What you would be feeling is arousal in the female body."

"Oh." _I'm sure Emmett could have even figured that out._

"If you don't have any more questions you can go now and send the next person in." She simply nodded her head, still looking down and walked out of my makeshift office.

Edwards POV

I was watching Seth's thoughts. I tried not to of course no one wants to see themselves fucking a girl that used to be a guy. Stupid hormones.

Seth caught sight of me and blushed more. "I'm sorry Edward."

"What?"

"You saw that didn't you?" _Yes I saw it how could I not you were shouting them! PLUS, in your thoughts you were screaming my name in ecstasy as I did you. _Instead of saying that I just decided to simple nod my head.

"I'M SORRY! I CAN CONTROL IT I NEVER COULD!" This confused me because this means he's had thoughts like this before.

"You've thought like this before…before you changed into a girl?"

Seth was in tears. It was depressing to watch. She again nodded.

"About me?"

"Yes, Jacob was mad at you while he was in wolf form. I saw you in his thoughts. I didn't understand what I was feeling until now."

Suddenly I got they memory of Seth having his happy time (A/N: I couldn't help but incorporate my story Happy Time into this) and he was thinking about me. I shivered at the thought. I decided to sympathize with this mutt for some reason. I guess it was because he was gay and he just didn't know it; that means he'd never be after Bella unlike Jacob.

"So you are gay?"

"I don't know. Girls Have never turned me on quite like you have." _That's JUST FUCKING AWKWARD!!!!! Guys to tell straight guys that. Then again he isn't a guy._

"I should go now." Seth shuffled quickly down the stairs and out the door. I just stood there. In the awkwardness, I got thoughts from "dad" vaginally examine Paul and to make it more awkward I just found out the Seth has the hots for me. I sighed trying to relieve the tension building up in my neck.

Carlisle's POV

"You seemed to be quite irritated down here." I told him. She was bright red in her vulva area.

"That's because I keep scratching at it. It itches all the time."

"Hmm I'll have to give you a cream for that. I have a sample here." _Lets make this jerk squirm._ "I'll have to apply it for you today." Paul flinched at the sound of that. "Now, now it is not that big of a deal. I _am_ a doctor you know." _I love using that line on jerks they just deserve to be uncomfortable. Actually this looks about like herpes._

"Already have cream! I can do it myself!!!!"

"It looks like you've been neglecting to put in on though, if you been scratching so much."

I sighed again and instructed him to continue putting on that cream and told him I was finished. When Paul left I called: "Next please!" and another girl walked in and she stank heavily of blood. It was filled with hormones. _It doesn't help it smells like hot dead blood with hormones. If I weren't a vampire, and a professional doctor, I'd be gagging right now. Then again If wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to smell the blood like I am now._ I thought to myself as I asked her his name. It was Embry. I checked his breathing and all such things then continued on my way. _This is going to be a long day._

Edward's POV

"I hate you EDWARD!" Someone yelled from behind. I turned and of course it was nothing more than the mutt Jacob. _Honestly this idiot needs to give up! He does not get it… I WON!!!! That's right Bella chose me! Stupid little puppy, leave me alone!_

"I have a bone to pick with you Cullen!" Jacob stomped forward to meet me.

"I'm sure you do but I don't Bella would appreciate it very much. See, she likes all my bones intact thanks." She growled or as much as she could growl being a simple human. The whole scene seemed to bother him immensely.

"I've had it with you! YOU…You…you…stupid vampire blood sucker!"

"Wow that's the best you could come up with?" I began to laugh harder because apparently I was laughing already but that was news to me but get this to add insult to injury this is the last thought I got from Jacob before I burst out laughing "_Why does it feel like I've pissed myself?"_ _Is that not freaking hilarious?_

"STOP IT!" She choked. "It's not fair! I'm a girl now! It's not fair!!!"

"Jacob I'd go take care of the issues in your pants if I were you."

"No! There's nothing wrong with me!" _This boy is desperate to beat me at something! Ha! Like that's going to happen!_ Jacob turned around and stopped away. There was a dark patch of blood and the seat of his pants. _Not that I was looking._

"_Honestly how that it felt like I wet myself?"_ Jacob thought

"I can read minds remember?" Jacob froze. "Oh and you didn't pee yourself dumbass it's call your period!" Jacob burst into sobs and ran into the nearest bathroom. Once again I started laughing. I couldn't stop!

"EDWARD!!! You made that poor girl cry!" I was still laughing and I looked up to see Esme. "Stop laughing and go apologize." But I could not stop laughing. "Settle down Edward! Don't make me have to punish you."

"I(immense amounts of giggles inserted here) can't." I choked out.

"Go…go stand in a corner!" Then more laugher came as I was walking there but it wasn't from me. It was Emmett and Jasper. Esme sighed and though _"Honestly, will they ever grow up?!? Men are always the same. To bad they were changed when they were young it horny teenagers on the insides that's what they are" _"Jasper, Emmett go find other corners I know your behind now go." They immediately stopped laughing and so did I. My manly vampire giggles were beginning to make my cheeks hurt.

There we stood in our living room all three of us taking up three corners in our living room.

"This is all your fault Jazz." Emmett said from his corner opposite of Jasper's.

"My fault? You're the one who comes up to me and is like 'Hey Jazz lets go mess with some one.'"

"Yeah I know I said that but you didn't have to follow along. I could've gone and done it all bye myself but you just _had_ to agree with me and do it with me."

I smirked "You guys _did_ it? Wow I wonder how Alice and Rosalie are going to feel about that. I mean Jasper and Emmett suddenly going gay for eachother man that must've been some long time thing for you guys to just randomly _do it_!"

"Edward not like that!"

"Whose room was it in?"

"It wasn't we didn't do **anything**!"

"I mean Em you and Rose have some great toys but I know Jazz likes more of the dress up kind of thing."

"EDWARD!"

"I suppose you could combine them if you wanted to. You know you probably did this one. Two police officers at the station with a dildo night stick."

"That's sick!" Jasper yelled at him.

"EDWARD'S A PERVERT!"

"Of course if you really want to get funky you could have used one of Rose or Alice's vibrators as a make pretend taser."

"Wait, wait, wait I have a better one." Emmett shouted after I finished. We waited with anticipation. "Teacher in student in an office!"

The Jasper and I were laughing.

"Wow _that _was creative Emmett!" Jasper said sarcastically. "Alice and I did that one back in the 80's you about two decades behind!"

"Yeah well I can beat that! Rose and I did it in a corn field!"

"Emmett that has nothing to do with what we're talking about!" I sniped.

"But is does explain the origin of crop circles. Alice and I have done on Edward's piano!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

AN: So I finally updated but with winter break it's just something I've been wanting to do. That last part was just for fun. It might be incorporated in further chapters but I'm not sure yet! Sorry Seth lover but yes he is gay in this story. But It think it just allows me to extend into a sub-plot. I'm a Seth Lover person! I tried to appeal to both Jacob and Edward Fans. First by having Edward making Jacob cry and second by have Edward be punished in the long run. So right now I'm having troubles coming up with what should happen next. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yep, so I am horrible at updating. You all know this by now. It is just me and that's what I do. Plus my writer's block is sucking creativity out of me like I'm the last person on earth. I hope this ends up being okay.

Previously

"Emmett that has nothing to do with what we're talking about!" I sniped.

"But is does explain the origin of crop circles. Alice and I have done on Edward's piano!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Carlisle's POV

Finally Jacob entered the room. He was my last one to examine. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Relax, just remove your pants and hop up onto the examination table." I instructed kindly. Yet Jacob did not move. "Is something the matter?"

"Um, I st-started in my p-p-pants." He stuttered.

"We'll get that taken care of, now _please_ hop up on the table." He did as I told this time. I could see his cry were red from crying. I knew it was Edward's fault. Blood spilled from him on to the white sanitary paper beneath him. When this happened I heard a… whimper? I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I didn't mean to. I-I-I can't control it!" This recently boy turned girl was completely breaking down in front of me. This had happened to me on a few occasions. Luckily I remembered how to handle it.

"Hush now, I'm a doctor right?"

"Uh-huh." Jacob pitifully replied.

"Now don't you think that a doctor would understand and already know that?" He nodded. "Now I'm going to begin examining you okay?" He nodded once more. Then I started. Everything was in check, blood pressure and heart rate were high but currently he was an emotion wreck and that was to be expected. I moved on to the nether regions, he winced a bit but not more that to be expected.

"You look perfectly healthy." I smiled warmly feeling bad for him, and that was a first all day. "Has anything been bothering you? I heard that cramps were a common problem threw out the pack." He nodded again. "Anything else bothering you?" He, yet again, nodded. He seemed to be afraid to speak.

"My ankles and feet are swollen." I pondered for a moment. "and, my boobs they hurt."

"Well for your feet I'd suggest iceing them and putting them up for a while. I will reduce the swelling. Did it hurt when I checked you?"

"Yeah…" He answered almost whispering.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry!" Oh no, tears were going to fall again, take evasive maneuvers. "I… I… I!" He began to choke up and tears wetted the corners of his eyes.

"Jacob! It's alright you told me now so no harm done." _I really wish I were getting paid for this!_ "Your increases in hormone levels have led to the pain you are feeling." He once again nodded. "Now, here are some spare sweat pants and a tampon. You can clean yourself up and get ready to leave."

"Leave for where?"

"To go to Port Angeles to get bras."

"How did you know that?" Polite puzzlement was on his face.

"I could hear them talking about it."

"How?" _Have all the wolves forgotten about us being vampires?_

"Vampire,"

"Oh," _It is like they've forgotten that we are vampires because they can't constantly smell us_.

Edward's POV

Several dog and blood smelling girls packed into two different cars and off they went to Port Angeles. I got to drive them in my lovely car. This was Esme's form of punishment for me because sticking me in a corner didn't do any good. We were all waiting on Jacob.

"JAKY!!!! WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE?" I yelled in a sing-song voice. Moments later a teary Jacob appeared before us.

"Edward, do you have to be so cruel?" Alice asked. I shrugged. Alice got into the passenger seat of my car, while Jasper and Emmett got into the lone Minivan we had. Come to think off it I'm not entirely sure why we still have that. It was great when Esme's was a kick ass soccer mom the last place we lived but we decided not to have that happen this time. Anyway Emmett and Jasper had to go because it was there punishment as well.

We hurried on our way. I sped along the highway. Nothing eventful was happening. Scenery passed by at an alarming speed.

"I don't feel good." Jacob whined.

"Stuff it!" I shouted.

"Edward! Jacob you just sit back and relax what's the matter?" Alice soothed him. He grimaced a bit.

"I hurt all over and I'm dizzy." _I hope he is not sick._ Alice thought

"Okay, lay back and close your eyes. Just relax and take deep breaths." He nodded. His thoughts consisted of _breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

_Man, you do so many people speed? I think I'll pull some one over._

"SHIT!" I slammed on the breaks to not get caught speeding and Jacob vomited all over in the back seat.

AN: I had no idea what I was going to do until I saw a YAZ commercial... That's kind of a hit about what's happening so I can really elaborate... sorry. BUT! The good news is I have ideas to a least write another chapter maybe two! YEAH!!!!! So I have a question: How do you think this is going to end? I have a few Ideas but I would like to see what you guys would like to read. Man Edward is being mean... a little more that OOC but hey I least I'm writing.

Preview

"HOW AM I EVER GOING TO DO IT IN A CAR THAT SMELLS LIKE DOG BARF?!?!?!?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So Edwards pretty much a jerk I know… I'm going to incorporate in the end. Hmm how would you feel possible sequel? I don't have any ideas for a sequel but one may come to me. You can thank Jacob is so mine for that because I now have an idea for finishing the story. I think I might end up cutting it a little shorter than I planned and I might write a few one-shot side stories to this one.

The last chapter was definitely short… Of course I really didn't think about checking until I had already posted it! This chaptered is longer though, I promise.

Jacob is so mine gave me the idea of commenting on the pack feeling badly for Leah and they'll learn a lesson and stop making fun of her.

Previously

Man, you do so many people speed? I think I'll pull some one over.

"SHIT!" I slammed on the breaks to not get caught speeding and Jacob vomited all over in the back seat.

"Alice what just happened?" I asked though I didn't have to. I could smell the mixture of stomach acid and food. It was a bitter, disgusting scent that mixed with the smell of hormones and blood (AN: Why did I go there? Oh well ).

_Jacob just threw-up._ I shivered. _Luckily it only got on his car and none of us._

"How is that lucky?" I asked, my voice shaking trying to stop myself from yelling. All the wolves fell silent. _Sorry Edward._ They chorused in their thoughts. _Oh god, oh lordy I feel like shit. Edward I know you're listening just hear me out. I had no idea. I've been feeling horrible all day. I'm not trying to throw a pity-party or anything but my ankles are swollen, I'm bloated, I've been really nauseated, I can't even quit crying, and-and. I can't stop…_

"I'm sorry Edward! I'M SORRY!"

"Oh Jaky… Come here sweetie. Don't cry it's okay. Shh" Quil soothed. Quil has become very material… It was very strange everyone was very different than her male selves. I began to ponder.

()()()()

Mean While in the Mini Van.

()()()()

Jasper's POV

The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all threw the town. LA LA LA. Focus on breathing not the blood, not the emotions, In out In out. Why are they so pissed off!

"So I said you belong in the kitchen—,"(AN: It's a joke, I don't like women jokes either but I had to think of things that might piss girls off.)

"Emmett shut the FUCK UP! You acting like a total DOUCHE BAG!!!!" _Wow that was definitely the emotions talking. _ "You are not dealing with these emotions in the same way I am." I stopped and took a few breaths "Stop talking you're annoying them! Isn't that right?" I looked in the back seat to see several nods answered me. Emmett watched in the rear view mirror.

"We don't really appreciated sexist jokes." Seth spoke in his soft voice.

"But you were guys you should be laughing." Emmett replied.

"But now that we're women they're less funny." Jared said; Paul and Seth nodded in agreement.

Seth spoke again "I feel really bad for all those times I made fun of Leah. At least she doesn't have to deal with this anymore."

()()()() Flashback ()()()() Seth's POV ()()()()

I was walking into the bathroom to take my shower in the morning as I usually did. I began to undress they I noticed something on the floor. It was dot of something. I looked closer.

It was blood. _EWWW!!!_ I quickly backed away.

"LEAH!"

"What Seth? Don't tell me you fell in the toilet again."

"Shut it! Clean it up." Leah opened the door.

"Clean what up?" She asked puzzled.

"That!" I pointed at the small drop of blood on the white ceramic tile. She sighed bent down and wiped it up with a bit of toilet paper.

"Better?"

"Why don't you take care of that right away. I don't need to see your period blood on the floor of our bathroom. It's bad enough I have to deal with you bloody tampons in the trash."

"Well it's nothing compared to what I have to deal with."

"Yeah right, now out!" I shut the door and continued with my shower. _Stupid girls._

()()()()End Flashback ()()()() Emmett's POV ()()()()

Hmm… I think I can guess what they're getting at. Just because they were guys doesn't stop them from being a girl now. So they would find that offensive. Would I find it offensive? Yeah, probably. Man! I'm being intelligent today!

"Ladies, look I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't think about it."

"Em do you ever think before you speak?" Jasper asked amused.

"Well that time I did." Jasper sighed.

I was pulling into Port Angeles Mall. It wasn't very busy so Edward would not have trouble finding us especially because he can read minds. We continued to sit in the car in silence. Jared finally said something.

"Thanks for driving us here and dealing with our emotions."

"Sure thing." I said cheerily.

"I feel like I've been dragged through Hell." Jasper mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I can't control it." Seth whimpered. Jasper smiled and turned to Seth.

"It's fine… Well no it's not but at least I can sympathize with you more. I'm lucky this doesn't happen at school."

My phone rang. _Alice?_

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, where are you guys?"

"At the south entrance parking lot, why can't Edward sense us?"

"Oh, he's a little preoccupied at the moment. We'll be over in a bit." Alice hung up.

"That was Alice, she said that they'll be over in a bit." A few minutes later they were here. Along with them came a stench.

"Um, what is that smell." Jasper asked as Alice skipped into his arms.

"Jacob threw up! Edward's a little perturbed at the moment." Jasper and I smirked a little. _What has gotten into cool and collected Edward? This is so unlike him._

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He spoke quietly over the phone.

"What? What happened?" She sounded as if she was about to panic.

"It's Jacob, he… he."

"He what Edward?"

"He puked in my car… I'm really sorry. Now we can't do it in there." Edward was dry sobbing. He paused for a moment listening to Bella. "HOW AM I EVER GOING TO DO IT IN A CAR THAT SMELLS LIKE DOG BARF?!?!?!?" He stopped yelling and continued to sob.

"Edward? Are you crying?"

"N-n-no." We all exchanged glances.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked.

"No idea," Jasper said not taking his eyes off Edward.

"Okay… so I'll come over and we can lay together and I'll stop crying right?" Edward was pathetic. Sobbing over his car.

"Jazz what is Edward feeling?" Alice asked concerned. Our group continued to stare at him on his knees on the black asphalt parking lot.

"Give the phone to Alice, why? Okay." The phone was thrusted into Alice's hand. A series of questioning 'Okay's was uttered and she shut the phone.

"Let's go get you guys some bra's!"

It was really weird walking threw a Mall where a bunch of guys were looking at us. I mean sure it happens when we go out as a family but this is weird because they're attracted to a bunch of chicks that were formerly guys less than 24 hours ago.

"God, do you think one of them keep their eyes in there head?" I smirked toward Jasper.

"No, I don't. I'm horny and feel like crying at the same time. This sucks. Edward are you feeling better?" We turned to look at Edward. He was following a short distance behind the group. His lower lip was pouting out a bit. He walked with his shoulders slumped forward. He walked with a back damaging slouch. He shook his hung head.

"Hey buck up mister!" I elbowed him in the chest.

"HEY!" He stood up straight really to attack. "That really hurt!" He continued and he massaged his chest.

"Oh, Eddie it can't be that bad."

"Yes it is!" He sobbed. "They're swollen!" Jasper and I exchanged glances. Alice had arrived at the store she had planned to take us to. We stood outside looking into the pink and white striped room. There was a pink spotted dog in there too; it was a mannequin of course. A sign read "5 for $25 Pink selection."

"Here we are, Victoria's Secret!" Alice continued to lead us into the store of feminine sexuality.

Alice POV

Edward was really down all the time we were fitting the pack for there correct bras. I was busying myself with Seth while Jasper, Edward and Emmett were all examining various pieces of lingerie.

"Seth you can pick anything that say '34a' on the tag alright?" He nodded and went in the general area of his cup size. Embry was next. He was one of the Pack's biggest guys. It makes sense that their body type as a man went to the most similar body type as a woman. "You're a '36dd'"I continued on with the next.

Embry's POV

"Hey," I looked up to meet brown eyes.

"Hi," I looked down as I said this. _ Don't make eye contact._

"I personally think you'd look the best in this one." He pointed to a light satin pink bra.

"Uh, thanks." I picked it up hoping he'd just leave. "It saves me the trouble of finding one myself." _Which it does._ I thought sourly.

"You can get matching panties. I saw them over there." I jerked his head to mean in the panties section. _What am I supposed to stay to that?_

"Ttttthhhhanks," I said unsure of what to do.

"Do you have a boy friend?" _Talk about being straightforward!_

"Uh…"

"Because honey, I want to take you out." _Hell NO! I have girlfriend! Well no I don't but… HEY! That is a great idea._

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I wouldn't be right for you."

"Oh and why is that pretty lady? I'm sure you could give up any boyfriend for me."

"It's not a boyfriend that I have." The look on his face was that of utter confusion. I could barely stop myself from laughing. He slowly realized what I meant.

"Oh!"

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly.

"My apologies," He quickly walked away with his head hanging just like Edward's. I turned back to find everyone staring at me.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian!" Jared shouted in shock! I glared back at him.

"Now Jared, I was a man right?"

"Yeah" _I hope he gets this. I don't want to make a scene._

"And I was straight." This gained me a few odd looks that said 'transvestite'?

"I really don't see where you're going with this." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What?"

"If I _was _a straight male, and now I'm in a female _body_ then…"

"I'm still not getting it? Seth likes guys and he's a girl now. We're all thinking like girls now."

"No, we're not thinking like girls. We sympathize with them now because we are them. What was the first thing you thought of when you walked into this store?"

"Wow, I want to see Kim in that… Oh I get what you mean now! Wait that means… Seth?"

"What?" The gangly blonde looked up from the undergarments he was poring over.

"Are you gay?" He did not have anytime to answer because Alice began to speak.

"Well if you picked out your bra proceed to the check out counter! I'm going to pay for them." The rest of the pack and I shuffled toward the counter. There were various sizes and a multitude of colors.

Other women in the store continued about looking through the draws. I swear I could have heard some whispers about 'strange kids' and 'transvestites the one time _I_ shop here?'. Each of us took our separate pink bags (Alice had requested it) and continued out back to the car.

"Why did we all need separate bags?" Paul blushed as he looked down at it.

"Don't you want to want to say when you were a girl you had enough sense to shop at Victoria's Secret?"

"No, no I don't."

"You'll thank me later. Oh, and trust me you will!" Unfortunately there's no arguing with Alice because she _knows_ she always knows.

"Eh!" There was a whimper. We all turned to see Edward clutching his stomach. "It hurts…"

"Is Edward on his period?" Everyone's eyes snapped toward Jasper. "What that's what it seems like, he's moody, he has cramps."

"Let's just get home. We'll take care of Edward later." He whimpered again as Alice said this.

Edward's POV

This pain was agonizing… I mean of course I've felt worse, like being change into a vampire, but this came in waves. It was like something inside me was trying to tear itself out of my body. It was constricting and retracting like some odd muscle.

Alice drove for me as a sat huddled in the passenger seat of my stinking Volvo. The smell car baked vomit made me nauseous. That goodness I couldn't through anything up.

The ride was taking far to long.

"Edward do you want was pain killers?" Some one offered from the back seat. My face scrunched together in agony as I shook my head.

"He says 'no thank you'." Alice said and continued to stay cheery. I'm so confused. W_hy is this happening? Wait! I have an idea. Best not say anything now I have to do some more research first._

Our car pulled into our garage and I slipped out. I walked as fast as I could (which really isn't that slow) up to my room. I pulled up Google on my laptop. I entered in PMDD…

Premenstrual Dysphonic Disorder! This is what Jacob has! Symptoms of PMDD include… a lot of things… well to name a few: -Vomiting –Nausea –Backache –Irritability – Crying Spells –Emotional Hypersensitivity

That basically spells out J-A-C-O-B!

I stumbled down to Carlisle's Office. "Carlisle! I know what's wrong with Jacob! He has PMDD,"

Carlisle pondered for a moment and then nodded. That does make sense." I winced and clutched my stomach as another wave of pain and nausea swept over me. I collapsed. "Edward!" Carlisle knelt down next to me. "What's the matter?"

"My stomach hurts." I answered teeth gritted. Carlisle was thinking again. I was taking deep breaths to try and rid myself of this feeling. I felt like I was about to throw-up and then. Then it happened. I dry heaved. "I think I just threw up as best as I could in this body."

"Edward go lye down for a while. I think I may have come up with something." I did as I was told. I never thought lying in a bed with nothing to do would be nice. I guess when you're in so much pain it helps.

Some one knocked at my door.

"Yes?" I grumbled.

"Edward it's me Bella."

"Oh," _How did I not know?_

"I cleaned up your car for you." Suddenly I felt angry.

"That wasn't your job to do!" I tried to start an argument.

"Shh… it's okay. I wanted to." She rubbed my hair from my face.

"But" I sobbed, "I don't want you to do that! It's not your fault. I'm sorry I made you do it!" Bella sighed.

"Shh…"

Carlisle's POV

"Jacob, come here. Since you have lost most of your wolf like attributes I think this should suffice." I handed him to ibuprofen. "Remember to stay hydrated. I would start you on birth control but I can't because you're on your period and hopefully we'll have this problem taken care of by the time you'll need them again."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have a case of PMDD… I will want to talk to Billy and possibly your sisters because this is something that usually runs in the family. If it doesn't run in the family then we may have to look into something else that is causing you some much agony."

"Okay… So we are going to go home now right?"

"Yes I do believe so. I need some time to think. I don't there is much else here that can help you at the moment. Emmett and Rosalie are going to drop you off at the border." He nodded and not to long after I heard the car zooming away.

AN: There you go! Another Chapter! Right now I have the basic story all planned to the end. I'm still open to suggestions. After ending this chapter I don't think I'm going to have a sequel but again the possibility is still out there.

If the Edward situation is confusing you, don't worry everything with be resolved in the end. The whole Edward thing has actually helped me finish outline the story.

Just to clear some things up. In Edward's car there was Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Alice along with Edward. In the mini van there was Emmett, Jasper, Paul, Jared, and Seth.

Preview

"Mom it's me… It's Leah."


End file.
